Darqi's Adventure
by Queen of the Dragons
Summary: Darqi goes through a new World Gate - what will she find?
1. New World

Darqi waited impatiently in line for use of the World Gate. She was located in Dominda, a new planar metropolis on a new world. She couldn't wait to get through the Gate and discover where she ended up. Darqi was an adventurer, and adventurers are supposed to adventure, which is what she - as an adventurer - was going to do as soon as she passed the Draconian Gate guards. Draconians were recently discovered, and many still felt uncomfortable around them. The line moved forward a bit. Darqi was one of the few centaur adventurers in the whole entire multiverse. She mulled over this as the long line slowly inched towards the Gate. Finally, after more that an hour in line, her turn had come. She was suddenly overcome by an uncertainty about going through the World Gate.  
"What am I going to find on the other side?" she thought, "Will it be empty and devoid of life, with a burned-out sun? Or will I pop up in the middle of some epic battle and become shish-kabob?"  
She stepped through the magical portal and found herself in the ruins of an enormous city. "Lovely," she thought, "Just my rotten centaur luck to end up on a world that has been decimated by something. Now what?"  
As she explored the ruins, Darqi found many odd objects with weird- looking runes and symbols written on them. As she continued to explore the surrounding area, she saw a forest to the south and water to the east and west. She was on an island with no visible means of getting off it besides going back through the World Gate. Darqi continued to look around the island, collecting a few samples of flora, fauna, and artifacts as proof of this world's existence. She spent a few more days mapping it out and then returned to Dominda, to show her finds and map to the Cartographers Guild. 


	2. Cartographers' Guild

Before I get into the second chapter, here's a brief lesson on how the World Gate works:

If one knows where one wants to go, as one enters the gate, one simply concentrates on that place and finds oneself at that location. If one does not know where they are going, doesn't concentrate hard enough, or wishes to find a new place that is linked to the home planet, one will find oneself in a random spot.

Also, as for what defines a "new" place – it is one that was recently discovered.

Now back to Darqi's Adventure

)O( )O( )O( )O( )O(

Darqi stepped out of the Gate, and into a crowed Beltane market day. Odd looks darted her way from various people doing their Beltane shopping, no doubt because of her race.

"Watch it, mule!" cried a passerby as she brushed by.

She whirled around and reared. Everyone nearby stopped to stare at her.

"If I were you, sir," she said threateningly, "I would watch who you're calling a 'mule'. You might not be so lucky next time."

"Y-yes lady." The man stammered in fright.

Darqi walked away, feeling somewhat smug at being able to stand up for herself. She took a left off of Market Street and onto Adventurers' Way. She wanted to deliver the map before the Cartographic Master left for dinner.

Without knowing it, encased in her own thoughts, Darqi looked up and saw the Cartographer's Guild door. An old notice was posted, stating the reason for Darqi's mission.

WHOEVER FINDS OR DISCOVERS A NEW, PREVIOUSLY UNKNOWN WORLD AND PRESENTS A PRELIMINARY MAP TO THIS GUILD WILL RECEIVE A REWARD OF THREE THOUSAND DIR. APPLY INSIDE.

- CARTOGRAPHERS GUILD

Darqi looked at it in amusement, opened the door, and clattered up the ramp to the Guild Master's office. She rapped on the door with her golden brown hand.

"Enter," a man's voice responded. Darqi trotted into the room, stopping in front of a chair whose leather back was to her. It swiveled around to face her, showing an elf man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, when in reality he was far older – she didn't know how old.

"Ah. Welcome back, Darqi. I trust that your trip was fruitful?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, good. And where is the map?"

"Right here, sir," she said as she proffered the map.

"Have you named it?"

"No, sir. I thought that that was your job."

"Indeed it is." He took the map out of its case and unrolled it. The elf's eyebrows lifted slightly, indicating surprise or fascination. "Hmmm. This is interesting. A ruined city you say? Very intriguing. For now, let us call this ruined world Rirom."

"Sir, if I may go?"

"You may Darqi. Return tomorrow to collect your payment."

"I will, sir." With that, Darqi trotted down the ramp and exited the building.


End file.
